


Don't you dare.

by thewaywardwriter



Series: The Adventures of the Konoha 11 [4]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Feels, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-09
Updated: 2013-02-09
Packaged: 2017-11-28 16:26:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 94
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/676457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewaywardwriter/pseuds/thewaywardwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'It wasn't Neji, Kiba was worried about.'</p>
<p>It is war time. Neji is straining himself. Kiba is worried, but not about Neji.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't you dare.

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** I do not own the characters in this story, they belong to Masashi Kishimoto.

It wasn’t  Neji, Kiba was worried about.

 

‘Help me keep  Hinata safe,’ Neji had told his cousin’s teammates.

 

‘Be careful,’ Neji had told Hinata.

 

‘This war isn’t about me Neji. It is about Naruto,’ she had replied with a smile, ‘we are here to protect him remember?’

 

Inuzuka Kiba had chuckled at that.

 

‘But….but Hinata…’

 

And Neji was silenced when his cousin had smiled at him.

 

‘I’ll be alright Neji. Just do your best please. And don’t get killed.’

 

It wasn’t Neji, Kiba was worried about.

 

It was Hinata.

 

_‘Please don’t get killed.’_


End file.
